


The Wish

by orphan_account



Series: The Emperor’c Cow [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Breeding, Dehumanization, Dismemberment, Eggpreg, Eggs, F/F, F/M, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Human Furniture, Humiliation, M/M, Milking, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Surgery, human cow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor tells Marko about the Emperor's wish and how it will affect Marko's way of life.
Series: The Emperor’c Cow [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925047
Comments: 1
Kudos: 130





	The Wish

The first egg died and came out of Marko’s body the next day after the ritual was performed. He woke up feeling irritating pain in his lower abdomen, and in the next ten or so minutes it happened. His canal was throbbing and stretching, pushing the weakest egg outside. It stuck between his thighs, spread as always. Mark was afraid to even move, so he waited for the Doctor to come.

The Doctor took the egg and even showed it to him. It was the size of a man’s fist, and Marko couldn’t imagine how could there possibly be ten of them inside his body.

\- As you may see, young man, that’s what happens with the weak ones in our culture. They just die, alone.

When there was no one except the two of them, the Doctor always called him ‘young man’, as if he found it funny to remind Marko that he wasn’t a man anymore. He was barely a human.

\- The Emperor would like to take you to his rooms. So we’re probably going to see each other only on the weekly examinations. As you can imagine, your pregnancy is too important for us to let you deal with it on your own. Oh, and please pardon me, I’ll be the one who sees you, not the other way around. Before we’ll give you to the Emperor, we should finish your preparation. And by that, I mean that we’re going to get rid of everything that is no use for your purpose, my dear boy. 

The Doctor stroked his cheek. And Marko shivered – it was a weirdly gentle touch, and it scared him.

\- I believe it will be easier to cut out those pretty blue eyes of yours than to blindfold you every morning. They’re no use even to yourself. You’re the sacred Vessel now, the divine womb. The only thing you need to do is to carry the Emperor’s eggs and give birth to them in time. Then, I believe, it will be your limbs turn. Oh, don’t start to cry, young man. You know, you just made me absolutely sure that we need to get rid of your eyes. This ugly salty water on your face, we don’t need it. So, speaking about your limbs. As a Vessel, you won’t need to move on your own. We’ll need to leave your butt cheeks in place, so your legs will probably be cut just above the knees. And your arms… I think, just around the elbows. The Emperor was interested if I can place hooks on the ends of the stumps, so when it’s time to give birth you could be chained in between the ritual columns in the sacred garden. I actually think it’s a great option. 

Marko wasn’t even listening. He knew that they were keeping him on some kind of therapy, and that was the reason why never tried to resist, why he wasn’t even truly horrified by what they were doing to his body. He was fully loaded with suppressants and relaxants, and now, listening to this mad man planning to turn him into a human stomp, Marko wasn’t even reacting properly.

His body was full of hard growing eggs. He wasn’t even afraid of anything anymore.

They already took his wife, his voice, his sex. If they want to take his sight and the ability to move – so be it.

\- I love to see how obedient you are now, boy. Oh, and rejoice, my dear. You won’t be the only newbie in Emperor’s room. We’re already preparing for the day the heir is born, so the Emperor ordered to put his favorite cow nearby. 

Marko felt how his heart skipped a bit.

\- Of course, we’ll have to cut her eyes, too. But don’t worry, her beautiful long legs and arms will be safe. The cows should be able to walk on the grass, right?

Marko was trying to swallow the tears streaming down his face.

The Doctor put his palm on his ugly swollen belly. The veins were dark blue, and Mark saw how the skin was stretched, leaving red and violet marks. 

\- When there’ll be only one egg left, it will be so big, you’d feel it’s pressure on your guts. I’m glad I already removed a part of your intestine. There’ll be no place for it now. 

His hand slipped down, and Marko felt warm fingers stroking his trembling hole.

\- Your wife was responding so good to the hormones, we started to inject them directly into her clitoris. I believe she could even fuck you with it right now. It’s almost as big as a dick you used to have. And when it is fully erected, our Emperor loves to watch the other cows licking and sucking at it. What a shame you’d never had a chance to see it yourself.


End file.
